Serenity Ecilam
''Serenity Ecilam (Darth Viera), Apprentice of Darth Malice, is one of the Dark Jedi Order's Masters. She is a Human/Mandalorian Female. A new force in the galaxy, her mind is one of emotion, lies, and deceit, making her a dangerous Sith.'' Biography Early Life Serenity has forgone most of the early stages of life. The child she was in her mothers womb was altered by scientist on Kamino, and she was born to the age of 23. Although all her childhood years have been robbed from her, she missed none of it through memory manipulation. As such, all her knowledge and skills have not suffered, she remembers them as if she grew up learning them. Following the Code Immediately trained in the ways of the Dark Side by her father, all Serenity has ever known is the Sith Code. She has all the same understanding of the code as her father, and still seeks to understand it further. Days and days spent training on Dromund Kaas had left Serenity eager to prove her worth to Darth Malice, and this was recognized by Ailyn Vel. On board The Tiberius, Darth Malice was made aware of this by his wife, and sent instruction that Serenity was to join him to receive her first assignment. Ailyn delivered the message to her daughter, warning her that it would not be an easy task. Ailyn remembered the sacrifice Darth Malice once had to give in order to start his Jedi training, to which she explained to Serenity. Serenity believed that her father would put her through the same intense experience, and expected no less. Gathering her things, Serenity took her fathers ship, The Sith Reckoner, and departed for the The Tiberius immediately. Embracing Ones Destiny turning Elyse Stormreaver to the Dark Side.]] Serenity was greeted in the hanger by her father, Darth Malice as soon as The Sith Reckoner docked in the hanger bay. She was instructed that her in order to proceed any further with her training she would have to hunt down and kill a rogue Sith Warrior. Serenity didn't full understand the assignment at first, she believe that she was suppose to be killing Jedi scum, but she dare not question her Masters wishes. Traveling to the world of Vjun, she followed the clues given to her. Using training she believed she received during her youth, Serenity observed all that was around her. Only one other person knew that she was on Vjun besides her master, and that was Darth Renatus, Master of the Sith. Remembering this, she dare not interlope with the other students and apprentices to gain more information unless absolutely necessary. All that was known had led her to assume that there was one location, known to only a few, that was free from Vjun's harmful atmospheric affects. If there was any place to hide, that might be it. Acting on this, Serenity found her way there to see two human females training in Lightsaber combat. She didn't understand how they had gone this long unnoticed, especially since it looked as if they had been here for a long while. As the two combatants broke for a break from combat, Serenity made her move utilizing the force to pin one to the ground. The other female grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it, Serenity stood there but not drawing her saber. Asking the mystery couple who they were and how they had remained training in Sith territory without being noticed, there was no answer, only demands for the release of the girl pinned to the ground by the force. Releasing the girl pinned to the ground, Serenity was now met by two combatants, now both wielding ignited sabers. Serenity remained calm, knowing her training would be able to handle anything these two, clearly padawan Jedi, could muster. Asking again her question, Serenity was answered by receiving names of Elyse Stormreaver & Lashina Elliseum, but not to how they managed to remain hidden from the presence of the Dark Jedi who trained here. Beginning to feel fear for her life, Lashina charged Serenity in a foolish attempt to keep their location a secret. Serenity used the force to pin Lashina against a rock wall, and remove the two lightsabers from her possession. Activating them with her mind while drawing her own saber, as her Master had taught her, Serenity told Elyse to disengage her saber or die in a very convincing tone. In that moment, Elyse felt something she couldn't understand, compelling her to not only follow the command given to her, but to follow the person giving it. Serenity had convinced the Jedi to not only lower her guard completely, but to leave the light behind and become a student of the Dark Side of the Force. She saw no reason to kill the Jedi pinned to the wall, so she released her grip on the defenseless Jedi. Returning to her Master on The Tiberius, Serenity reported to her father the events as they happened, but telling him that the Jedi Lashina Elliseum had fallen in battle. Pleased with the events, Darth Malice granted his daughter with the title of a Sith Warrior, and allowed her to take Elyse Stormreaver as her apprentice, to be trained in the Dark Jedi arts under his watchful eye. Master to Apprentice <> On the Warfront <> By Her Fathers Side Currently, Serenity stands proud under her Masters rule. Following his commands and assignments to the letter, while training her apprentice, Elyse Stormreaver. -Current Story- Equipment Apperance Serenity's apparel is that of classic Jedi robes in dark colors. She forgoes the stereotypical Sith ideals of cloaks and robes and hoods that conceals ones body. Being part Mandalorian, Serenity is in perfect physical condition by most galactic standards. Her beauty, inherit from her mother, is very noticeable and used as a weapon against most male opponents. Weaponry Serenity carries her personally designed Lightsaber. The Hilt is designed around traditional Jedi customs, but with the dark color scheme and Sith feel. It is a dual-phasing blade which ignites into a solid Black blade like her fathers, but with a small teal green hue around it's edge. Additionally, like her father, Serenity is a practitioner of Telekinetic Lightsaber combat, as such she carries an additional two Lightsabers from her first kill. Force Powers & Abilities Force Powers Serenity is a advent practitioner of the Force, she has been taught all she knows from her Father, Darth Malice. Listed Below are the Force powers she employs. Light Side *Force Valor *Force Absorb *Force Stasis *Droid Disable Dark Side *Dominate Mind *Force Lightning/Storm *Force Choke *Force Crush *Force Destruction *Force Maelstrom *Force Plague *Force Rage *Sith Battle Meditation Universal Force Powers *Force Speed, Concealment *Force Push, Pull, Telekinesis, Jump, Wave, Repulse *Force Sight, Farseeing, Telepathy *Force Deflection *Force Body *Force Breach *Force Barrier *Precognition *Saber Throw *Saber Barrier Combat Training Serenity is a skilled duelist with her Lightsaber. A student, and soon to be master, of Shien/Djem So, Dun Möch, Tràkata, and Telekinetic Lightsaber combat. Also, due to her Mandalorian background, Serenity has been trained in many forms of melee combat with several other weapons, including her own body. Recent Events This Section is updated up to the five most recent points of interest. Category:Dark Jedi Category:Sith Lords